Amaka Date
Lady is a born in , as the primary student of the Fifth , . After the death of , Mei personally handed the twin blade, Hiramekarei, over to her knowing she'd be the only one to harness its power. During her time on the Devil's Playground, she was taken for experimentation where her experimenter made some types of changes to her body, and during a King of the Hill session, she showed the ability to use the , Dust Release. Later, Mei hung her reign as Kage up, passing it over to Amaka, where she then became the . Respected by the entire village, they are seemingly easy to back her up on all of her decisions. Background Project: Cannibal Amaka, was born into Kirigakure during a time of depression where the had his reigns, but was controlled by Obito Uchiha. During this time, the village was known as the Bloody Mist and as so, she found herself swallowed by the village. These hardships forced her to fend for herself with neither a mother nor a father, she was left alone. With a need for food, she would accept anything and at the moment, she had accepted, the hand that was thrown out. Taking this hand would give her a roller coaster ride of her life, on which she had no choice but to take and make what she could of it. Second Coming At the age of seven, or what would appear to be seven, she finally touched base in the real world after being locked away on that wretched playground. Her first most memorable encounter was with a young boy named Chōjūrō. The boy had a late night patrol, sweeping the streets, making sure there was no one out. Amaka, who'd missed the chance for food during the day, went out for a late night lunch, snooping the streets for whatever she could find. Instead of food, what she did find was the snow haired boy, who stood there in awe at the girl. The two were about the same age, but still she tried to suppress her chakra. The young boy seemed to be what the would call on the playground a "top dog", as he was able to sense her presence, and called her out. As she stepped from the shadows, her mind flickered and she completely snapped. While unaware of her surroundings, she attacked him blindly, managing to cut him along the chest with a . Coming to a defense, the young boy pushed her into a corner where she now felt helpless. Dropping to her knees, she gave up on the battle where he caught her then brought her to the residence of the Mizukage. After meeting with the Mizukage, Mei, she fixed she'd take Amaka in as her own child, teaching her the way of the shinobi. The two grew close together, and as such, Amaka began referring to Mei as mother, and when talking to her as the Mizukage, Amaka called her: Mother Mizukage. Mei wanted Amaka to socially active, so she started by introducing her to Chōjūrō the boy who'd found her some time ago. Amaka and Chōjūrō grew close as friends, but that wasn't lady Mizukage's true intentions. Her goal was to get them a bit closer, so that one day that could be at the altar together. Both saying "I do.". When she first received the sword, she had literally no talent whatsoever in swordsmanship . She hovered the land looking for completely skilled swordsmen, but came up empty handed. How could she come up empty handed, when she literally lived where the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist where. It was simple: she looked for one who wielded a normal sword. Shinobi that wielded a basic sword was rare, as that day in time, everyone wanted something unique. However, Amaka wanted to learn the basics of how to swing a sword, not someone's unique capabilities. She wanted to be unique on her own. Later through a month of intense training, as well as a system completely developed by her, she found herself being able to use the sword as if she owned it herself. This system consisted of using a bamboo stick and long staff as a sword, before actually welding the blade itself. This trains regiment was complete unique, as other swordsmen acknowledged her system, and would later turn it into a shinobi world wide thing. Completely mastering the art of swordsmanship, she wondered was there more to it all. She was curious, and curiosity always leads you somewhere. But her curiosity, was moreso about her origin. She wanted to know why she was taken by that man all those years ago. Why she was so powerful, and had the chakra reserves that could match a . She thought of flashbacks, thinking about back when she finally got free, and had the encounter with that shark, and she was able to completely devour it. Her first assumption, was to look for those people in that past that were capable of devouring, and she got a lead she hadn't expected. The of . From what she gathered, they attempted to capture the , however swallow by it. While on the inside, they fed on its flesh, giving them capabilities. This all was way to familiar with what Amaka's lifestyle of surviving that damned playground was like. The Gold and Silver brothers seemed to be her biggest lead, as she never managed to get anywhere further than that, and decided she could pick up at a later date. After advancing through the , Amaka, as well as a few other friends started an organization within Kirigakure, known as the Water Dragon Force. This was a team of shinobi, with mixed abilities, that were banded together, to handle big problems that were occurring in small lands. This lands were: Land of Chimes, Land of Ramen, and the Land of Diamond. These are just a few to name, but there are many more. They supported these lands with defense, under the Protection Program act, which was created by Akama herself. This act, benefited both the Land that signed, and Kirigakure. Basically, it stated that as long as the Water Dragon Force gave protection to said land, they would in-turn allow Kirigakure to use their land if the time were to ever come. Life as the Mizukage Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = |-| Roleplays = * Whirlpool of Flowers: Amaka's is assigned by the Mizukage to visit Konohagakure, where she is to face a ANBU Black Op in a friendly sparring match. However, it began to shift from zero to a hundred real quick! |-| Other Media Appearances = * Naruto Shippūden: The Six-Tails Thief: Personality Amaka is extremely positive, confident, and outspoken. No matter the situation good or bad, she will say whatever is on her mind. While being outspoken, she is also extensively kind, and is even considered peaceful. These two personalities mixed makes her more of a unique person to others. Usually when taking down her targets, she attempts to understand them, before being completely prejudice about them. Like her mother, Amaka is very flirtatious, as seen when she had her very first conversation with Asura UzumakiThe Talk: Devine Crimson, as she told him she'd date him, but his heritage would ensure he'd live too long. Then when he asked for one chance, she was able to softly let him down, by telling him one night stands aren't as they are supposed to be. Her care about Kirigakure is also heavy, as when Byakuya stated the village wasn't worthy of having a tailed beast, she told him she'd put him on the brink of death, and drag him across each land until they reach Kiri. Despite her "good girl" persona, as a person who'd fallen victim to the devil'a playground, she had a side of her, that was straight, killer. Appearance Abilities As the clan's ancestor consumed a , the dense chakra seemingly managed to carry over to the her descendants. They too, are stated to have chakra immense chakra reserves, as confirmed by Amaka. Amaka's capabilities were shown back when she was a young girl, with little to no value in the world. While she herself, belittles her own abilities, the Mizukage, Mei, began to help Amaka gain a bit of her own self confidence. After seeing Amaka in action herself, Mei states that Amaka has the potential to move herself to greater means, if she is willing to put the work forward. During her one year training session with Mei, she managed to up her skills to unimaginable heights. She was even able to build an ability to use deception as a means of fighting. Then to use her foes, against themselves. Amaka also seems to have gained her masters not so much desire, but want of marriage. However, she has stated she will choose her man wisely. Her will to never give up is strong, as seen when she faced , before his death, and he'd told her many times to let up. Even after being hit by his blade's hammer form, she pushed her self to an extreme level, just to stand to her feet. Because of this display, after Chōjūrō was killed, Mei passed his blade over to Amaka, fully praising her abilities, making her the new wielder of Hiramekarei. Sensory Perception Chakra Prowess & Life Force First, as a member of the Date Clan, she possess an advanced form of Chakra Flow, which she can do many things with. Being cake to glow her chakra into anything similar to a technique, Madara Uchiha used to create Black ZetsuWill Materialisation. This clan's linage generates back to the Rabbit GoddessKaguya Ōtsutsuki, the women to consume the chakra fruit, and give her unimaginable levels of it. Which would be the legit reasoning for her extremely large reserves of chakra. She has complete chakra control, as she can walk on water, as well as scale buildings etc. While also being able to exert it as well. Creating something that could possibly push off things, and she can even use it to cancel out techniques. As she was able to turn a fireball into nothing, when she exerted it. She can also paralyze her opponents with just the prescience of her chakra, when it's being flushed out. Her reserves have even been complemented by Jinchūriki, and stated to be extremely rare. Complete passing Kisame Hoshigaki, making him look like nothing. She is also able to hold up a battle for more that twenty-four hours with ease, this also bring stamina wise. This is probably because she can use as little chakra needed to preform the most highest ranking of techniques. A feature, that only true shinobi of chakra control can ever hope to achieve. During one of her times of being experimented on, Amaka found herself injected with a small portion of 's DNA, but this was as a side branch to create a child that could use the Wood Release. Amaka's own DNA however seemed to have completely assimilated Hashirama's and mixing it into her own. Because of this, she has an exceptionally longer life force, than most other members of her clan. Physical Strength, Speed & Body Capabilities Despite being a woman, Amaka is exceptionally stronger than nearly every man in Kirigakure, and can even match high ranked shinobi in Kumogakure. Her strength, was stated to be more than the , but her very own teacher. With a single punch, she was able to literally completely knock over one of Kiri's tallest, and was stated to be most stable buildings. She was also seem able to break one of the most sturdiest walls from an advanced user of the Earth Release with just a simple flick. By 's highest standards, she explained that Amaka's raw strength was on the scale, if not past, of the strength enhanced by chakra. Even when she was younger, she was able to push Sōgetsu Hōzuki a far distance when he first encountered her. While escorting Mei, a unknown shinobi attempted to kill the Mizukage, and with a single snap, Akama was able to snap his neck. While she does indeed have monstrous strength, she tends not to use it in battles unless it is completely necessary. She is also said to be extremely fast, as she was capable of covering the entire Kirigakure. When she heard the Mizukage was in trouble, they stated that she appeared faster than she read the report. Amaka's body is stated to be extremely durable. A feature, rare amongst normal shinobi, but she does not waver. During her time on the Devil's Playground, she was once stabbed by a kunai, which broke upon contact with her body. She is even able to take direct face punches, without nudging. Kenjutsu Hiramekarei After the death of , Mei placed the twin sword Hiramekarei into the hands of her daughter Amaka. Hiramekarei: is a dual handled sword that is linked together at the handles by a chain. Amaka's prowess with Hiramekarei at first started off as nothing. So bad that Amaka couldn't swing straight and would sometime collide with things that she wasn't supposed to. However, over the course of a few years, Amaka because skilled enough with the blade, to be acknowledged by those in the village. She was able to reach the point of releasing Hiramekarei from its bandages, and allow it take on long sword and hammer forms. It's long sword form can cut through nearly and possibly anything. As Amaka literally split through an opponent's steel release. The hammer form's power is like no other, being able to cause earthquakes if smashed up against the ground breaking up the ground. Through further development, Amaka has been able to add her own little features to Hiramekarei, taking the blade to heights it has never reached before. By applying , Hiramekarei is able to take the form of any of the other Seven Ninja Swords, and even be granted their abilities as well. In addition, she can still use her unleashing when Hiramekarei is in another transformation. To add on to Hiramekarei, she's smacked a chakra absorption seal on it, allowing it to passively absorb chakra. All of these abilities have never been discussed before, and only Amaka knows about them. This is to keep Hiramekarei's capabilities on a low profile. Samemaru Kekkei Genkai Hiroigui *'Shark:' :*'Swift Swim:' The Swift Swim ability, gives Amaka access to enhanced levels of speed. By speed, it's not revolved around running, but instead around swimming. Amaka can reach the levels of a chakra enhanced speed while just in the waters. During an event in Kirigakure, Amaka completely left every participating member of the swimming contest. It appears Amaka can also use this ability while in using the hiding in mist technique. Making her nearly untraceable. :*'Rough Skin:' Amongst the many abilities granted to Amaka after devouring the shark, was its "rough skin". Amaka's very own skin, is extremely hard to touch, and one should be cautious when touching her. At first, when she used the ability, she had no control over it. Meaning no matter the situation if anyone touched her, they would be cut. However, now she's mastered this trait, and she can trigger the skin whenever she wants to. Her most active use, is when she is engaged in nearly all of her battles. She can even manipulate her skin to make it stick out like spikes. This trait makes her body alone the perfect taijutsu counter. This feature also makes her skin extremely hard, as she is able to with stand being cut with knives, and other swords. :*'Quick Healing:' Accessing her shark abilities, she is also able to heal extremely fast. Being able to heal from cuts near instantly, and heal from big damage within a day. This technique is also always in constant effect, and can heal faster than even the most powerful healing techniquesHealing Power. Seeing how this ability allows Amaka's organs to be regenerated, but could take a bit of time before they are back up again. This ability would probably be why she is able to put up long fights, however, when in the Devil's Playground Orochimaru also noted, that the girl had a unique regenerative power, that he could wait to get his hands on. :*'Advanced Hearing & Sound Wave Sensing:' This ability wasn't introduced until her battle against Shenwa during Kirigakure's Territorial War, she was able to dodge spears through the help of her swift swimming, and the sound waves given off the speed of the spearsConfrontation of Particles. :*'Advanced Smell:' :*'Electroreception Sensing:' :*'Night Vision & Advanced Sight:' :*'Extreme Speed:' :*'Blood Sensing:' :*'Immortality:' Lastly, Amaka is granted a form of immortality, through long-living known as: Negligible Senescence... :Shark Technique: Call of the Shark(s): Kekkei Tōta Dust Release *'Dust Release Armour:' By utilizing the dust release and chakra flow, white chakra begins to form around Amake's body in an ovular shape, with more white chakra also gathering more tightly to the user. The advantages of this technique is that all basic nature types are rendered useless, as the element is broken down to the molecules. Also if an opponent were to make contact with the armor, they would begin to crumble into particles of dust. However, it is just as dangerous for the Amaka as well, because without proper control of chakra flow, the prism and dust release chakra could turn them to dust. *'Dust Release: Decaying World Migration:' This technique is designed for the sole goal of breaking down defense and slaughtering stationary enemies. By forming chakra inside her stomach and exhaling, Amaka will then release a gas from her body. This gas eats away at materials, destroying the molecules of whatever it touches. This gas moves through the air, burning men and woman alive. Even the Amaka herself is vulnerable to it. Inhaling this gas leads to a swift death, causing the brain to degrade within seconds and dissolves the lungs to nothing. This highly lethal gas is flawed in that it has a short half-life of five minutes before it vanishes, making it so lingering effects are minor. It is also possible to redirect this gas with a strong enough wind technique, making it so the user can be struck by his own technique. *'Dust Release: New World Foundation Separation:' This is a technique designed primarily to destroy living creatures without doing wide scale damage to surrounding objects. By forming and creating hundreds of bubbles, the user is capable of spreading a dangerous attack over large distances. The bubbles float through the air, drifting blindly from place to place. Should the bubble come across an inorganic structure it will simply phase through, only causing minor damage. But should it meet an organic target it will seep into the skin, causing molecules and cells to die at extreme speeds. The bubble and the target are then destroyed. This can be used to clear out a small hideout or to set a trap for the unwary. The disadvantage of such a technique is that the attack is indiscriminate and will strike allies and enemies. Even the user is vulnerable as the attack will eat them too. As such this technique is used only in dangerous situations or to clear out an area where genocide is desired. *'Dust Release: Ten Thousand Dying Futures:' By concentrating chakra in the users hands a sphere appears. In the each hand Amaka is then capable of creating a small sphere of chakra, which can then be thrown at rapid speeds toward targets. The spheres are small versions of Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. Each sphere has the capability of exploding, destroying everything within five feet of the blast. The advantage of such a technique is the fact that it can be used in rapid fire, allowing the user to form several attacks within a mere two seconds. This onslaught of rapid fire technique is capable of destroying several barriers and keeps foes on the defensive while Amaka can freely plans ahead. *'Dust Release: Complete Clear:' This technique is one of Amaka's most prominent counters, and at times she chooses to use this technique over any other. It's used only when the opponent uses a technique as well. Once Amaka uses this techniques she can turn her opponent's technique to dust or particles instead of people and objects. The precise mechanisms of this technique are unknown; however it can be drafted that the trchnique turns on opposing chakra signatures into dust rather than a solid substance. This is safest Dust Release techniques in existence. *'Dust Release: Dusty Senbon:' After weaving the needed hand signs, Amaka, the user of the technique creates several needles of dust chakra in her hands. These needles will not harm the Amaka, as they are still channeling chakra into the membrane. However once released, whether by throwing them normally or just shooting them outwards, they will dissolve a small hole through everything they hit until they reach a max range of roughly two hundred feat. These senbon use immense speed and small size to reach an opponent before most targets could hope to act. This technique was created due to the fact that most dust release techniques were massive, and required massive amounts of chakra to use. But there was no need to vaporize someone when a mere hole through a vital organ would kill the target just as completely. This move is designed to efficiently kill the target with minimal effort. Intelligence Strategy & Deception Learning Capabilities Creation and Concept Trivia * Date (伊達氏) means "elegant"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, her name is a type of . Ironic, because the author did not intend to do this. ** Amaka's name was give to the author by User:Shifūha. Quotes * (To Asura Uzumaki) "I'd bite at you, but you men live too long. And one night stands, aren't what they used to be. So, I'll leave you be." * (To ) "I promise Lady Terumī, I will not be late to the altar!" References Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased